Armies of the Night
Armies of the Night is a song by Sparks which was heard in the original Fright Night ''as Charley and Amy arrive at the club. Releases The song appeared on the soundtrack album and it was included as the b-side of Evelyn "Champagne" King's single ''Give It Up. This mix is slightly different from the version that's briefly featured in the film. Sparks re-recorded the song for their 1986 album Music That You Can Dance To. Running roughly four seconds longer than the cut on the soundtrack, a few lyrics are omitted and the orchestrations greatly deviate. On some releases of the album, the aptly-titled song "Change" replaces Armies of the Night. This version of the song was subsequently included on the French compilation The Hell Collection. In 2016, the film mix of the song surfaced on Night Fever's vinyl re-releases of the soundtrack album, completely unheralded. Running 48 seconds longer than the 1985 cut, this version includes a previously-unreleased 16-second intro, some slight instrumental deviations, a brief musical interlude (which is similar to the 1986 re-recording), and additional utterances of the refrain as the song fades out. Evelyn Champagne King and Sparks 7 inch UK single 01.jpeg|Give It Up/Armies of the Night UK 7" single Evelyn Champagne King and Sparks 7 inch UK single 02.jpeg|back Evelyn Champagne King and Sparks 7 inch UK single 04.jpeg Sparks Music That You Can Dance To LP.jpg Sparks The Hell Collection Front.jpeg Sparks The Hell Collection Back.jpeg Video 1985 Soundtrack Version 1986 Re-Recording Lyrics Written and Produced by Ron Mael and Russell Mael Performed by Sparks The armies of the night are comin', they're comin' Life will be a scream for you and for me It's a sleepy sort of night The last thing that I want is sleep It's a peaceful sort of night The last thing that I want is peace I'll throw caution to the wind and it comes flying back at me It's the calm before the storm and something's gonna clobber me Put your ear down to the ground Can't you hear those stompin' feet And the swishin' of those gowns They're laughing and the four-four beat It takes a special kind of thrill to stand out in this day and age Everybody looks so good and everyone is good in bed The armies of the night are comin', they're comin' Life will be a dream for you and for me The armies of the night are comin', they're comin' Life will be a scream for you and for me I've got a Sam and Dave Revue playing in my heart tonight I've got a pebble in my shoe and even that feels good tonight All those Big Mac wrappers dancin' down the street dance better than I do But you can't fight city hall, no matter what you say or do The armies of the night are comin', they're comin' Life will be a dream for you and for me The armies of the night are comin', they're comin' Life will be a scream for you and for me It's a sleepy sort of night It's a peaceful sort of night (It's a peaceful sort of night) The armies of the night are comin', they're comin' Life will be a dream for you and for me The armies of the night are comin', they're comin' Life will be a scream for you and for me The armies of the night are comin', they're comin' Life will be a dream for you and for me The armies of the night are comin', they're comin' Life will be a scream for you and for me It's your patriotic duty to look as cool and neat as you can It's your patriotic duty to dance with me The armies of the night are comin', they're comin' Life will be a dream for you and for me The armies of the night are comin', they're comin' Life will be a scream for you and for me The armies of the night are comin', they're comin' Life will be a dream for you and for me The armies of the night are comin', they're comin' Life will be a scream for you and for me External Links *Sound Cloud: 2016 version Category:1985 Soundtrack Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Albums